neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha 5
Alpha 5 is a fictional robot on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series. On Alpha's chest is a yellow stylized lightning bolt similar to the Power Rangers' lightning bolt symbol, but inverted. His head is in the shape of a golden flying saucer with a visor that flashes when he is speaking. He is most known for his cry of "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" which he used in many situations (most often in alarm/panic, although it also has been uttered when Billy performed a clumsy action, or when Tommy and Jason would argue). Character history The following includes the history of the Alpha 5 character as it appeared, beginning with Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, up to and including Power Rangers Turbo, which marked the character's final appearance in the Power Ranger franchise. In Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers In the early days of the series he often acted like a younger brother to the Rangers, always wanting spend time with them and learn things (such as learning "hip-hop-kido" from Zack). He matured slightly as the series progressed, but always remained a naive, childlike assistant. Residing in the Command Center with Zordon, he served as the Rangers' technician, constructing weapons for them to use against the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa When Rita sent the Green Ranger to sabotage the Command Center, the evil Ranger slipped a CD into Alpha's inner workings, unleashing a virus into the unwitting droid which caused him to convulse violently (as well as make his voice falter and warp). Though the removal of the disc seemed to provide Alpha some temporary relief, Billy had to repair Alpha's circuitry in order to permanently remove the virus. Alpha later captured the Green Ranger in a forcefield, but Rita rescued him before Alpha could reveal his identity (though the computer locked-on to his bio-signals, running them through the system and thus allowing everyone to know Green Ranger's identity later) . It was after this that he successfully made reconnection with Zordon after he was lost in his timewarp from the earlier attack. When Zordon sent him to retrieve the Singing Squash for Kimberly and Billy who have transformed into punks by a potion of Baboo's slipped into their drinks, he encountered the Putty Patrol luckily he activated his internal defenses and with the help of the squash disabled the putties and escaped. In the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha had three encounters with Lord Zedd's forces. In The Wannabe Ranger, he attempted to assist a little boy lost in Angel Grove Park, but was attacked by the Primator, a shapeshifting gorilla monster who disguised himself as Billy and tried to trick Alpha into taking him to the Command Center. Alpha activated his self-destruct sequence to protect the Command Center, but seemed unable to deactivate it once the Primator left, and it was necessary for the Rangers do so. Later in the season, he would leave the Command Center to rescue the now-regressed Rangers, who had been trapped within a photograph by the Photomare monster after being regressed into children. In his attempt to capture the photo, Alpha was confronted by both Photomare and Goldar, but he was able to freeze both villains with a device of his and escape. Near the end of the season, in The Wedding, he was ambushed by Finster and the Putties as he took a hike outside the Command Center. Just as the Green Ranger had, Finster inserted a disc into Alpha's circuits, but instead of delivering a virus, this CD warped Alpha's personality into an evil, obnoxious brat, who assisted Zedd and Rita by tricking the Rangers into an abandoned theater (which Finster proceeded to fill with monsters). Alpha also cut the Rangers off from Zordon and the Thunderzords. When Zordon's pleas for him to stop annoyed him, Alpha comically altered Zordon's image (giving him hair and glasses) before shutting Zordon off and up completely. The Rangers eventually removed the disc from Alpha, instantly returning him to normal. In the third season, it was revealed that Alpha was constructed on the planet Edenoi (located in the constellation Andromeda) by King Lexian, the grandfather of the Masked Rider. It was because of this connection that the Rangers were able to team up with the Rider against the forces of his foe, Count Dregon. In Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Alpha later saved the Command Center from destruction by defusing an implosion generator planted there by Rito and Goldar. Unfortunately, the duo's second attempt was successful, and the Center was blown to pieces, an event which the Rangers feared Alpha didn't survive. In Power Rangers Zeo Alpha was later shown to be alive and well within the secondary base, the Power Chamber. Now assisted by Billy, Alpha continued to serve the Rangers (now the Power Rangers Zeo) as they battled the Machine Empire. A brief encounter with the Cogs resulted badly for Alpha, being short-circuited by an electric shock from one of their spears. In Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie By the time of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Alpha had gained a new, streamlined body. His plating was much more reflective than before, and his lightning bolt was now an arrow pointing straight down (this body would be more commonly associated with Alpha 6). In Power Rangers Turbo When Zordon left for his home planet of Eltar (in Shift Into Turbo), Alpha went with him, saddened that he was leaving the Rangers behind. The two later briefly returned in The Passing of the Torch, in which Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya retired from their Ranger duties. In this episode, Alpha is shown in his original body. This episode would be his last appearance in the franchise. Though he does not appear, in "The Robot Ranger," Alpha is credited with helping build the robotic versions of the Turbo Rangers. This was the last time Alpha 5 was mentioned. The next time Eltar was mentioned, it was under attack by Dark Specter's forces. It was presumed he was destroyed in Dark Specter's assault on Eltar or escaped, but there is no definitive proof either way. Note: In Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red the Alpha that made an appearance on the AstroMega ship Mk II has the same voice as Alpha 5. Alpha's Magical Christmas Produced during Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, "Alpha's Magical Christmas" is a direct-to-video musical Christmas special revolving around Alpha inside the Command Center. The Rangers are currently at the North Pole assisting Santa Claus in preparation for the holiday. Meanwhile, Alpha remains with Zordon for Christmas at the Command Center. Despite Zordon's presence, Alpha feels miserable from his loneliness. Out of pity, Zordon cheers Alpha up by presenting a Christmas tree to him, then follows that up by teleporting a group of children to the Command Center to sing Christmas carols with Alpha. Together they sing such carols as "Good King Wenceslas", "Deck the Halls", "Here We Come A-Caroling", "Jingle Bells" and "Silent Night". After the children leave via the "magical portal", Tommy, Kimberly and Billy teleport to the Command Center in their ranger suits. Then some snowflakes come down and along with Alpha they sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" before the end. "Alpha's Magical Christmas" has a few inconsistencies with the show's continuity. When the Rangers appear, Tommy is clad in his Green Ranger outfit, despite the presence of Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who were introduced after Tommy became the White Ranger. Already Power Rangers, they speak to Alpha through the Viewing Globe. See also *Alpha 4 *Alpha 6 *Alpha 7 Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993